The Adventures of Eragon Bromson, Leader of the New Age Riders
by Kbakartus
Summary: It has been 10 years since the end of the war and old alliances are being threatened. Can Eragon and his riders stop war from befalling Alagaesia and can he possibly fulfill the prophecy of his epic romance? *Start lawyer voice* The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini I am just sharing my take on how it should continue. Please don't sue! *End lawyer voice*
1. Chapter 0

**(A/N)**This is my take on how I think the sequel to the Inheritance cycle should end. I welcome all reviews and ratings and I shall try my best to respond to them. Please know I suck at writing so please mind my grammar mistakes.** (A/N)**

* * *

**Bold – thought talking**

Regular – narration/out loud talking

* * *

In a grand throne room a person sits on the throne with five other people bowed before him. "Do you understand your orders?" said Orrin.

"Yes your majesty" said one of the generals.

"Good then go and do as I said and let no one stand in your way!" spoke Orrin.

"Yes your majesty!" the generals bellowed. The five generals stood up and turned around and hurried out of the throne room to prepare their forces.

"**Yes no one will stand in the way of my getting what should have been rightfully mine. All of those traitors will rue the day they turned against me." thought Orrin.**

* * *

In a place far, far away a lone figure turns toward the horizon just as a great gust of wind assaults him. **"What's wrong little one?"** Saphira asked her partner of heart and mind.

"I am not sure Saphira, but I sense something terrible is coming. I hope I am wrong though." said Eragon. "Either way we must go and get ready. If I remember correctly our new apprentices shall being arriving today!" exclaimed Eragon to Saphira.

"**Yes let us be off then."** Saphira said as she let Eragon hop on her back.

Together they flew toward the landing pad and toward their new adventures after ten years of training and isolation.

* * *

**(A/N) **I shall try to add a new chapter once every month, I know that it seems long but hopefully I will do better than that but if I don't nobody can get mad since I let you all know :p . Also please remember to review, good and bad reviews are welcomed! Thank you for reading!** (A/N)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**Ok so here is my attempt at the first chapter of my hopefully epic saga. Once again, please mind my grammar mistakes and possibly spelling mistakes as I suck at English. Please enjoy!**(A/N)**

* * *

**Tamerlain85** – I was not sure how I wanted to tell apart the different ways of speaking but I decided that bold would be thoughts and italics would be ancient language.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

The sun shined down on a lone man standing on top of a cliff. The lone figure was a man that stood with a grace and nobility that far exceed his years. The man looked toward the sky as a giant object descends down beside him baffling him with gusts of wind.

"**What is wrong little one?" **asked Saphira asked her partner of heart and mind Eragon.

"I am not sure, but I sense something terrible is coming. I hope I am wrong though." Spoke Eragon. "Either way we must be off! If I remember correctly our new students should be arriving today and soon if I'm correct." Eragon exclaimed as he hopped on Saphira's back.

* * *

Together they flew down off the mountain and toward the landing pad they and the elves built for those dragons coming and going to the island. As they flew, Eragon surveyed the island and as always was astonished at what he, the elves, Saphira, and the Eldunari had accomplished. When they all had first arrived the island was void of any structures or order for that matter, but it had everything the wild dragons would need to survive and thrive. In addition, the island was far enough from Alagaesia that only those with a dragon could reach them within a quickly manner, otherwise they would be traveling for weeks if not a month by boat.

"**We are here little one."** Said Saphira getting Eragon's attention. **"Looks like Blodhgarm seems to have beaten us here already"** noticed Saphira.

The Fur covered elf Blodhgarm stood on the landing pad watching Saphira and Eragon descend toward him. "Shadeslayer it is good to see you this fine day." Said Blodhgarm, as they got closer. "And you too Saphira. Our new students shall be arriving soon; I sent Arami and Kili to help guide them. I hope that was acceptable." Said Blodhgarm.

"Yes that is ok Blodhgarm and also it is good to see you too." Eragon said as he gave the wolf elf a hug. He and Blodhgarm had long forgo the customary elven greeting because of how close they had become over the years spent living on Shur'tugal Island. Eragon, Blodhgarm and the other 30 elves had quickly bonded over the course of their travels. Some of the elven customs were still done, but for the most part they choose more personal speaking and greetings.

"**How long ago was it that you sent Arami and Kili out to greet our new students?"** questioned Saphira.

"Not too long ago, maybe ten minutes before you arrived. Also the new students shouldn't be that far away if they encountered no troubles during their trip." Answered Blodhgarm.

"**Are you worried Saphira?"** asked Eragon.

"**Slightly little one, I feel the trip might have been too much for out new students." **Worried Saphira.

"**That is why Blodhgarm sent Arami and Kili. Kili can make the flight easy and he is excellent at tracking. You should be proud that he absorbed all the knowledge you gave him so well." **Said Eragon. **"I think laying those eggs has turned you into a worrisome dragon Saphira."** Joked Eragon.

Saphira growled at him and said "**I am not a worrisome dragon and if you call me that again little one I shall pick you up and drop you on your head!"**

Both Eragon and Blodhgarm laughed at this while Saphira growled in mild annoyance. "I will surely pay for that later." Eragon chuckled to himself.

It was then that the trio noticed the two dragons on approached to the island. The first ones to be notices were Arami and Kili as Kili was the biggest out of the pair. Arami and Kili had join Eragon and the others nearly two years ago, and so far have made Eragon and Saphira proud to be their teachers. Kili was a reddish brown colored dragon that had a ferocity that matched if not surpassed the wild dragons and Arami was a human of seventeen years that was as kind as a new mother is, but had a cleverness to her that surpassed her years.

The other pair was the dragon Freohr and the rider Deloi. Freohr had a purplish tint to his scales and Deloi was a male elf that was supposedly almost as old as Arya. **"Arya" **thought Eragon, it has been ten years since he has had the chance to talk to her in person or feel the softness of her skin. Anytime they would converse through scrying it was brief and non-personal because of others present.

"**You still love her." **Saphira stated after glimpsing her rider's thoughts.

"**Yes and I always shall." **Eragon stated sadly.

It was then that Kili and Freohr and landed in front of Saphira, Eragon, and Blodhgarm. "Thank you for escorting your fellow new students Arami and Kili." acknowledged Eragon.

"The pleasure was ours Eragon-ebrithil." Responded Arami.

"**I assume there was nothing hampering your flight Kili?" **questioned Saphira.

"**No Saphira-ebrithil the flight was uneventful."** Responded Kili.

"Good" said Eragon who had been listening to the conversation between the two dragons. "What about you Freohr and Deloi? How was the flight for you two considering you had a much greater distance to travel?" asked Eragon.

"**The flight was long but easy since the winds were blowing in our favor and we didn't encounter any storms Eragon-ebrithil." **Answered Freohr.

Laughing Deloi added, "He says easy but he complained almost half the time asking how much further he must fly to get here."

"**Must you tell them that Deloi?" ** Freohr growled. Everybody started to laugh at the conversation all except Freohr who was a little angry at being the butt of the joke.

"Well for the rest of the day you may relax and tomorrow we shall go on a tour of the island." Eragon said. "The day after the tour we shall see how well your training went in Alagaesia then proceed from there." He finished.

It was at this point one of the elves on the island came running up to Eragon.

"Shadeslayer the queen wishes to see you in the meeting room." She said.

Even though there are two queens ruling now Eragon know exactly whom the elf spoke of. **"Arya" **Eragon thought.

It was at this moment those feelings of hurt and loneliness came rushing up and Eragon had to restrain himself to keep face in front of everybody.

"Thank you, Saphira and I will be there in a moment." Eragon replied. "Blodhgarm will you take our new guest to their rooms please?"

"Certainly Shadeslayer, come follow me Deloi and Freohr." Blodhgarm says as he takes off running toward the center of the island. Deloi climbs back on Freohr and they take off to catch up with Blodhgarm.

"Eragon-ebrithil what should we do next?" asked Arami.

"If you haven't done your meditation for the day then do that and report to me about what you have learned." Answered Eragon.

"**And you Kili are to go to the north mountain and practice your aerial maneuvers with the wild dragons. They will be expecting you already so it would be best to hurry." **Stated Saphira.

Even though the wild dragons did not like to listen to others, especially bonded dragons and riders, none of them question Saphira because she has proven herself queen of the dragons, as she was unmatched in every aspect of being a dragon.

"We shall do as you say Eragon-ebrithil and Saphira-ebrithil." They both replied. Arami hopped on Kili so Arami could be dropped off at his favorite mediating spot since it was on the way to the northern mountain where Kili had to go. Once on, Kili took off to take them to their designed locations.

Eragon and Saphira watched them fly off. **"They have almost ready to graduate aren't they?"** Eragon chuckled.

"**Almost, but not yet, they still need a little more training before they are ready."** Saphira responded.

"**Come let us be off, it's not good to keep the queen of the elves waiting." **She continued.

"**Yes it has been many months since we last spoke. I wonder what she could want. We already sent an egg to replace the one that hatched."** Eragon wondered as he climbed on Saphira and she prepared to take off.

"**Maybe she just wants to talk and check up on us."** Saphira replied.

Eragon allowed himself to get happy a little before he said **"After all these years? No I doubt it is that."**

It has been almost six years since Eragon and Arya have had a personal conversation without the responsibilities of their positions holding them back. Even though Eragon knew that he and Arya would not be able to be together after he left, he still hoped that maybe one day she would give up the throne for him. That is all it was though just a thought, deep down Eragon knew that Arya could or would give up the throne.

Eragon was lost in his thoughts of Arya that he did not even notice that he was at the main tower that overlooked Shur'tugal Island. Saphira had not disturbed him because she knew how much thoughts like those tormented Eragon but she also knew that one day he would have to get over them and move on, even if she did not completely want him to.

"**We are here Eragon."** Saphira said waking Eragon out of his thoughts.

Eragon was so lost in thought and distracted that Saphira speaking startled him into almost falling off her back.

"**Saphira don't startle me like that!"** Eragon complained.

Saphira started to chuckle and responded **"It's your fault for not paying attention."**

"**Whatever, come on lets go see what Arya wants." **Eragon replied slightly embarrassed.

When the duo finally got to the meeting room, which was actually a room full of mirrors and a map of Alagaesia on the ceiling, they were surprised to see only Arya but Nasuada, Murtagh, Orik, and Nar Garzhvog as well.

As soon as Eragon and Saphira appeared in the room Arya spoke in a grim voice "Eragon, Saphira we have a problem."

* * *

**(A/N)**Well this is my first chapter. I hope everybody enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, all and any reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Also If you feel like suggesting something for the story please don't hesitate to do so, doesn't mean I will automatically put them in but I will consider them.**(A/N)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Thank you everybody that reviewed and started to follow, it means a lot to me. Some people have asked me about updating sooner and honestly, if I were not up to my head in college work I would try to finish this story in a month, if possible. Anyway, here is the next chapter in this, hopefully, epic installment. Enjoy and please don't get mad at any bad English displayed.**(A/N)**

* * *

**Tamerlain85** – Thank you for the review. As far as updating sooner, I am currently juggling a lot right now but I will try my best.

**ciabros1** – It took me a while to figure out what you were talking about and when I did, I laughed so hard! It should be fixed now and thank you for pointing it out!

**Elemental Dragon Slayer** – Thank you for your compliment! The fact that people like my writing makes this well worth writing it.

**cskkdm** – Happy that you liked it and as far as updating soon, I will try my best but I cannot promise anything.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

"**We are here Eragon."** Saphira said waking Eragon out of his thoughts.

Eragon was so lost in thought and distracted that Saphira speaking startled him into almost falling off her back.

"**Saphira don't startle me like that!"** Eragon complained.

Saphira started to chuckle and responded **"It's your fault for not paying attention."**

"**Whatever, come on lets go see what Arya wants." **Eragon replied slightly embarrassed.

When the duo finally got to the meeting room, which was actually a room full of mirrors and a map of Alagaesia on the ceiling, they were surprised to see not only Arya but Nasuada, Murtagh, Orik, and Nar Garzhvog as well.

As soon as Eragon and Saphira appeared in the room Arya spoke in a grim voice "Eragon, Saphira we have a problem."

* * *

It took Eragon a moment before it dawned on him that something was, but before he could reply Saphira growled asking, **"Is something wrong with the other egg?"**

"No" everybody quickly responded knowing that Saphira would go into a rage if anything happened to the dragon eggs.

"_The egg is safe with me Saphira and I promise it will stay that way."_ Murtagh spoke in the ancient language to help calm Saphira down.

Eragon put his hand on Saphira's head, "Let them tell us what is going on before we jump to conclusion."

After a moment of thought and looking at all the faces present Saphira apologized and said, **"I'm sorry, my race is just entering a time of peace and I would hate to see it destroyed again."**

"It's ok Saphira." Said Nasuada, "We all understand where you are coming from, but I'm afraid that the time of peace you speak of might just be destroyed by another war."

This time Eragon got angry and yelled, "What do you mean another war? For what reason is there that people must die in senseless violence again? We just ended the war with Galbatorix and…"

"**Quiet!"** thundered a voice in the background interrupting Eragon and effectively quieting him.

If somebody has never been in the meeting room or knows of its secrets, they would think that the voice just came out of nowhere. Everybody in the room knew differently and that the voice actually came from one of the thousand Eldunari hidden around the room.

"**Eragon it is unbecoming for someone to speak wisdom and then ignore it!"** Glaedr spoke.

"**And you Saphira should know better than anyone that the dragon race won't get into trouble that easily!"** chastised Umaroth.

"We are sorry masters." Eragon and Saphira embarrassingly replied.

"**Even though this talk about war is important, it doesn't mean that you two should just start jumping to conclusions."** Eragon and Saphira once again apologized.

"Now that that is over shall we explain what has happened over the past couple months?" said Orik interrupting Eragon's and Saphira's chastising.

"**Yes please continue and tell us of this war you speak of."** Glaedr urged.

"**Where to start?"** Nasuada thought. "Do you all remember right after Galbatorix was killed and we had a meeting to discuss who would take up the throne?" Nasuada asked.

Once everybody acknowledged yes she continue, "Well do you also remember that Orrin wasn't quite happy with how things ended, even though he accepted them?"

Once again yes all around "Well just a few months ago received a report that a nicely sized forced was seen leaving Surda and heading towards Belatona. The later that week while I was trying to get in contact with Orrin I got another report saying that Belatona had been seized by Orrin's forces."

"WHAT, Orrin seized Belatona?" exclaimed Eragon, Saphira, and most of the Eldunari that were listening to the conversation.

"Why would he do such a thing? What could he possibly hope to accomplish by capturing Belatona?" Eragon asked Nasuada.

"We don't know." answered Arya.

"So far all attempts to contact him have been unsuccessful." She continued. "None of our mages have been able to contact him magically, and all of out horse riding messengers have either been denied or attacked befor they could reach Surda."

"This is troubling news indeed." said Eragon.

"What will you and the riders do Eragon?" asked Orik.

"For now nothing." replied Eragon and before anyone could inject he continued "The dragon riders are a neutral force that keeps the peace, we can't just go jumping into wars without fully knowing what it going on. I shall try to contact Orrin by magic and if that does not work, then after discussing with the Eldunari, I shall go to Surda to visit the king personally. "

"Until then I must ask that everybody please not try to re-take Belatona just yet."

This time it was everybody else that yelled "WHAT!".

"Why shouldn't we try to re-take Belatona now?" questioned Murtagh. "I hate to say this but I have proven before that I can handle a city full of soldiers by myself, so there is no need to worry about other people dying."

"No Murtagh that is something that definitely can't happen." Responded Eragon.

Arya who had been quite this whole time decided to speak up then. "I agree with Eragon Murtagh. We are dragon riders; we cannot just go and intervene in affairs unless we know completely what is going on, especially if war might be the consequence."

"While it is true if even one of us were to fly out to Belatona we could re-take the city ourselves, we still don't have the right to do such things if the situation doesn't absolutely demand our presence." Replied Eragon.

"Even still to do nothing is just…" Murtagh said while looking away.

"Everything will be fine brother. I promise I will see what has caused Orrin to attack Belatona after 10 years of peace. Until then everyone should prepare for the worse just in case." Eragon stated.

"I shall put extra security around the entrances to the tunnels outside of Surda." Commented Orik.

"I shall have extra forces put at the other cities that could be attacked next. I will also keep attempting to get in contact with Orrin." Said Nasuada.

"I will send some of my forces to support the both of you." Added Arya. "I shall also journey to Shur'tugal Island to join you in your endeavors Eragon." Continued Arya.

"I will also come and aid you two." added Murtagh.

Eragon didn't hear Murtaugh's response because he was still digesting what Arya just said. **"Arya is coming to the island? Did I really just hear her right?"** Eragon wondered.

**"I am just as surprised as you are Eragon, but you must pay attention right now, everybody is waiting for your response."** said Saphira.

"We would be happy to have to both of you help us. I fear that with the possibility of a war coming then there are things that must be discussed among all the current riders." Eragon said.

"Good then we shall see you in a week's time." Replied Arya.

"**Murtagh when you come bring the dragon egg with you. I don't want it to be caught in the chaos of the war." **Said Saphira.

"Ok Saphira I will bring the egg with me." Answered Murtagh.

"If that is everything then we shall see you and Arya when you get here." Eragon said to Murtagh. "King Orik and Queen Nasuada please let us know if there are any new developments before we talk again." He continued.

Eragon looked at everyone present and saw the emotions that were on their faces. Even Arya had a look of worry, though Eragon doubted anyone else but him noticed it. Then with all the confidence he could muster he spoke to them all saying, "These are troubling times we are entering and if we hope to overcome them we must be patience and steadfast. The next time we talk I hope it will be about good news."

Everyone agreed and said their good-byes after which Eragon ended the spell. He continued to stand in the room, look at the map of Alagaesia, and wonder just what evil is spreading across the land.

Sensing her rider's emotions Saphira said, **"Don't worry little one, we will get through this."**

Eragon walked up beside her and started to scratch her head and say, "I'm not worried about us Saphira, after all we fought and beat Galbatorix. What I'm worried about is how these events will affect Alagaesia."

Saphira beamed happiness that after all these years the partner of her heart and mind had not changed and was still the selfless person he was when she first hatched for him.

"**Come let us go inform everybody else of the news."** Said Saphira.

"Yes I'm pretty sure the other riders will want to know what is happening in their home land." Eragon said as he jumped on Saphira and she flew toward where the other riders were.

* * *

As Orrin was sitting in his bedroom, a knock on his door caught his attention.

"Who is it?" asked Orrin.

"The leader of Du Vrangr Gata, a miss Trianna." The guard outside answered.

"Let her in" Orrin responded.

The doors opened to let a tall woman with dark blue hair enter.

"I take with your coming here you have agreed to join me?" Orrin said smugly with a slight grin on his face.

"If you promise to get rid of Nasuada's silly law for mages then yes, Du Vrangr Gata will help you." Trianna responded with as much venom in her voice as possible.

"Good, I shall let you know later what I will need of you. For now the guard will escort you to where your group may set up." Orrin finished as a guard came to show Trianna where Du Vrangr Gata would be posted.

As she was walking away, Trianna turned back around and told Orrin with as much power as she could muster, "Orrin if you betray me or Du Vrangr Gata I will curse you for many generations to follow."

As she left and the door closed Orrin thought, **"With most of the empire's mages on my side, I will be almost unstoppable."**

* * *

**(A/N)** Ok so done with this chapter and hopefully can get started on the next soon. To be honest this chapter is kind of disappointing in the way I had the meeting go but I think it's still a good set-up for the future chapters. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it! **(A/N)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** First, thank you to all that read and reviewed, you people are awesome! Second, I hope everybody enjoyed chapter 2. Third, let us get started with chapter 3! (**A/N)**

* * *

**Elemental Dragon Slayer** – Thank you for your review and Orrin will probably get a lot worse, haven't decided how I want Orrin to end up yet.

**ciabros1** – When I thought of this story I was hoping that there would not be any other stories like it, but sadly, I was wrong. I don't plan on using grey folk, at least in this arc.

**Tamerlain85** – Thank you for your review and luckily your wait will be over with this chapter.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

Everyone agreed and said their good-byes after which Eragon ended the spell. He continued to stand in the room, look at the map of Alagaesia, and wonder just what evil is spreading across the land.

Sensing her rider's emotions Saphira said, **"Don't worry little one, we will get through this."**

Eragon walked up beside her and started to scratch her head and say, "I'm not worried about us Saphira, after all we fought and beat Galbatorix. What I'm worried about is how these events will affect Alagaesia."

Saphira beamed happiness that after all these years the partner of her heart and mind had not changed and was still the selfless person he was when she first hatched for him.

"**Come let us go inform everybody else of the news."** Said Saphira.

"Yes I'm pretty sure the other riders will want to know what is happening in their home land." Eragon said as he jumped on Saphira and she flew toward where the other riders were.

* * *

As the duo was flying over to the training grounds were the rest of their students should be at this time of day. Eragon was mulling over how he was going to tell them the news in regards to the war.

"**There is no easy way to tell them." **Thought Eragon.

"**Well you could just tell them out-right. All of our students are mature enough to be able to understand." **Saphira inputted.

"**If I just outright tell them then I worried about if they will try to make any hasty actions. Like possibly go back to Alagaesia before they are ready and stop the war themselves." **Eragon countered.

"**We have to just trust in our students that they won't do anything rash before discussing it with us and the other teachers." **Saphira replied.

Eragon agreed whole-heartily with Saphira, but somewhere deep inside him he still had a huge worry that made him feel unsure.

They were getting close to the training grounds when Eragon sent out a mental call to all of the students to gather at the center. When Saphira landed, most of the students were already waiting for her and Eragon.

Before Eragon started to speak or address anyone, he looked around to make sure everybody was here.

He saw Ismira and her dragon Valdarin, Arami and his dragon Kili, Deloi and her dragon Freohr, Rimon and his dragon Ash, Ceyto and her dragon Pijha, Melinda and her dragon Rafael, Thalia and her dragon Daphne, Esmerelda and her dragon Ariadne, and Dimitrius and his dragon Amnon.

All ten of his students were here and they all looked concern as if they already knew what was going on.

**"I guess it is true that dragon riders and Alagaesia are connected on a deeper level than most people. How else would they know that something could be wrong?"** Eragon asked Saphira.

**"Or maybe they are worried because you stop their training half-way through and called them all together."** Saphira responded.

"Eragon-ebrithil is there something wrong?" Ismira asked.

"Yes Ismira, which is why I called you all here. I just received news that the empire has been attacked." Eragon calmly told his students.

They were silent for a few minutes before they all burst out screaming "WHAT?!". Eragon did not have a chance to explain because they were bombarding him with questions and arguing with each other on what they should do. They were so loud and un-focused none of them noticed Saphira getting angry and beginning to growl. The other dragons did notice however and before they could warn there riders Saphira let out a massive roar and yelled **"QUIET ALL OF YOU! Sitting here yelling and crying is not going to solve anything. Now be still and let us finish explaining what happened so we might be able to answer your questions!"**.

"Thank you Saphira". Eragon said. "Now back to what I was saying, the empire has been attacked by Orrin, king of Surda. So far, nobody has been able to find out why because Orrin refuses to speak to anybody. In a few days to a week, Arya and Murtagh will be arriving here to help me try to get in contact with Orrin. In case we have difficulties, the three of us might have to fly out to Surda and talk to Orrin face-to-face. Worst-case scenario we are not able to talk to Orrin and have to fight him and the rest of Surda and the whole of Alagaesia go to war again. I would hope that it doesn't come to that but if it does I hope you are all prepared with what you must do, not as humans, dwarves, urgals, or elves of Alagaesia, but as the new dragon riders of Alagaesia." Eragon finished.

Everybody was silent while they tried to absorb the information. Thalia was the first to speak up "There will be another war?" she not really asked but confirmed.

"Possibly" said Eragon, it all depends if I can get to the bottom of this quickly.

"If you can't then what are we going to do?" asked Ceyto.

"Then the dragon riders must do their part and stop this war." Eragon responded.

"**To be honest I really don't want to fight even if there is a war. All of them, save the elves, are too young and not experienced enough to participate in a war. Especially Ismira, Roran would never forgive me if she got hurt, even though she is a dragon rider."** Eragon thought to Saphira.

"**I know how you feel little one; I feel kind of the same way about the other dragons, but we dragons are born ready to fight and if the Orrin wants one then we shall give him a fight to remember."** Saphira responded proudly.

"Leave it to Saphira to wash away my worries." Eragon mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.

He then looked to his students and said in a commanding voice, "Ok, Murtagh and Arya won't be here for almost a week. During that time, I want all of you to meditate and decided what can you do to help Alagaesia? We are dragon riders, protectors of the peace of Alagaesia, and protecting doesn't just mean fighting it can also include healing and helping those that can't help themselves. So take this week to decide on what you want to do. Until then there will be no schedule training, so as to not interfere with your decision."

"**Dragons use this time off to become more bonded with your riders. Dragons are natural born fighters, but through our links with our riders we can see solutions that don't necessarily need violence. So help your riders come to a decision, but make sure it is one that you both and accept and not regret for years to come."** Saphira finished.

Once the duo had finished giving their instructions all of their students, including the dragons, bowed their heads and said as one "Yes ebrithils".

Once dismissed all of the students started head off in different directions to try and decided what they wanted to do. After they were all gone Eragon and Saphira decided that they too needed to relax and decided what they need to do from now on.

"**Shall we go for a ride my dear Saphira?"** Eragon asked Saphira.

Laying down so Eragon could get on her back she responded **"Yes, let us fly through the night skies."**.

So they did, they flew through the skies and for that brief moment they forgot about everything. there was no responsibilities, no worries, no sadness, all that mattered was the moment they were sharing. Even with this very special moment there was one thing that plagued Eragon's mind, **"Arya, in one week we will see each other face to face. Even with all the time that has passed I still love her."** Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon continued to have such thoughts until he finally subcomed to his waking dreams and fell asleep on top of Saphira.

* * *

"Queen Nasuada has said she will give us supplies when out forces get there so that is of no real concern." Arya said to her council. "For now lets focus on gathering as many warriors as possible to help with the protection of the empire, we shall shall discuss the rest tommorrow." she continued.

After dismissing the council meeting Arya started to head back to her room, all the while talking with Firnen.

"**Even after 10 years of me becoming queen I will never get used to these boring meetings."** commented Arya.

"**They seem so fun from my point of view."** joked Firnen.

Arya sent a image of her sticking her tongue out at Firnen before repying **"Fine then at the next meeting you can take my place while i lounge around all day."**.

Over the years, while she has been bonded with Firnen, Arya had been able to relax a little and joked around more, at least when Firnen was involved. The sad part of it all was that because of her position of being queen she had to maintain the elf standard of an emotionless mask around most of the people she was around. There was only one person, excluding Firnen, that Arya could be herself around no matter what and in a week's time she would be able to talk to him face to face.

**"Eragon, it has been 10 year since we last talked face to face. Talking to each other through a mirror just isn't as comforting as your presence."** Arya thought to herself.

It took 10 years, but in those 10 years Arya was able to completely come to term with her feelings. She couldn't deny it too anyone that asked. She loved Eragon Bromson. Sadly, even though she had accepted her love for Eragon she hadn't shared the news with him. She was worried that if she did Eragon wouldn't return her feeling because they had been apart for so long.

"**I still don't see why you don't give up the throne and go live with Eragon on Shur'tugal Island."** commented Firnen.

"**Because there is nobody suitable to rule over the elves in my place, and the throne has been in my family for too long to just wildly give it up."** responded Arya.

"**The Eragon and Saphira should come live with us in Ellesmera."** Firnen suggested.

"**That also is not possible. They need to stay on Shur'tugal Island to train the riders and they can't train them here because the riders wouldn't be safe."** Arya replied.

She gave a great mental sigh before saying, **"Fate seems to not want us to be together no matter what we feel is right."**.

Firnen felt bad for his rider because he knew just how much she loved his mate's rider. He too missed the blue pair and wished they could all be together happily, but atlas Arya's reasoning for them not being able to made valid sense.

After Arya made it to her room and changed, she got in bed and before she succumbed to her waking dreams, she thought of her favorite thing before falling asleep. Her, Firnen, Saphira, and Eragon flying through the skies with not a care in the world and laughing.

* * *

**(A/N)** ok so this chapter is finally done and within its due month so kudos to me! Then a funny thing is I realized I forgot to add something in chapter 2, can anybody guess what it is? Also, please review and let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions are very much welcomed and appreciated. With that, thanks for reading and remember, please review! **(A/N)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **I have no idea what to put here. So happy birthday to the people whose birthday it is the day of posting and happy birthday to the people that are reading this on their birthday! Please enjoy chapter 4. **(A/N)**

* * *

**Tamerlain85** – Thank you for your review and I couldn't image a sequel where Arya and Eragon didn't confessed their love for each other.

**ciabros1** – Thank you for your kind words.

**PowPow97** – No that wasn't what I forgot but that will be addressed soon.

**Tr1gg3rHappy56** – Thank you for your review. My goal for writing is once a month at least and I try to make each chapter longer or the same length as the one before it. As far as Arya goes, she was tough to write about because I wasn't sure how much she would change after the war ad everything that happened.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

"**Shall we go for a ride my dear Saphira?"** Eragon asked Saphira.

Laying down so Eragon could get on her back she responded **"Yes, let us fly through the night skies."**.

So they did, they flew through the skies and for that brief moment they forgot about everything. there was no responsibilities, no worries, no sadness, all that mattered was the moment they were sharing. Even with this very special moment there was one thing that plagued Eragon's mind, **"Arya, in one week we will see each other face to face. Even with all the time that has passed I still love her."** Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon continued to have such thoughts until he finally subcomed to his waking dreams and fell asleep on top of Saphira.

* * *

"**Tomorrow is the day Saphira. Arya will be here tomorrow Saphira!"** Eragon exclaimed loudly to Saphira.

"**So will Firnen, Murtagh, and Thorn Eragon. Don't forget about them too Eragon."** Saphira teased.

Eragon redden a little at his mistake and was about to give a rebuttal when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes? Come in Ismira." Eragon said.

Opening the door and entering Ismira said "How did you know it was me?".

"I think it's a teacher's job to know the minds of all of their students. Plus how could I not know the mind of my favorite niece." explained Eragon.

Ismira laughed at that and said "I'm your only niece uncle Eragon.".

"True but you have two younger brothers also." Eragon commented.

"Albort and Eric minds would be too weird to try to examine them and memorize how they feel." Ismira joked.

Eragon and Ismira continued to joke around for a while about their family until Ismira started to get sad and asked Eragon "Uncle Eragon what is war like?".

Eragon had to think for a moment before answering, "War is a very confusing thing. It is filled with pain, anguish and terrible moments, but it is through war that most people truly find who they are and what is important to them. War is where you will lose those most important to you but where you can gain new allies and friends. That is what war is like; does that answer your question?".

Ismira was still absorbing all that her uncle had said so she didn't hear him or notice he was done until after a few minutes.

"Oh yes that answered it." she quickly replied.

Eragon studied her briefly before asking, "Does you asking this have to do with the possibly upcoming war?".

"Kind of." She replied while looking down.

"What is wrong Ismira, you know you can tell me anything and I will do my best to help you." Eragon said in a calming voice.

Ismira looked up at her uncle and looked him in the eyes and she saw the look of caring in them.

"The truth is I'm unsure uncle Eragon." she paused for a moment and waited to see if Eragon would interrupt. When he didn't she continued, "You and Dad are both war heroes and have tons of stories about you accomplishments. So I feel like people are going to expect me to be the same as you two. Then there is also the fact that I am a dragon rider, that's still in training, but a rider still. So I am expected to fight in the war when and if it happens. The thing that I am unsure about though is whether I can fight in the war. Whenever I hear stories about people killing and suffering it brings a sickly feeling to my stomach and I try to tune it out. I am not sure what to do uncle Eragon."

By the time Ismira finished she was almost in tears and all Eragon could think of to do was bend down and hug her.

"Ismira fighting is not meant for everyone, and fighting is not the only thing you have to do in a war." Eragon calmly said.

"Do you remember when I told you and the others about what was going on?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I remember. You said that 'protecting doesn't just mean fighting it can also include healing and helping those that can't help themselves'". Ismira responded.

"Yes that is exactly it." Eragon said while wiping away her tears. "Ismira you are a dragon rider, the daughter of the great Roran Garrowsson, and the niece of the leader of the New Age Riders, but more importantly you are Ismira Katrinasdaughter. What you do is your choice and you shouldn't let any title other than your name influence what you do. If you don't want to fight in the war that is your choice, but whatever choice you make just make sure it is a choice that you can live with." Eragon finished.

"**That was well said Eragon."** Saphira commented in his mind.

Ismira had stop crying and was looking at her uncle with a newfound respect and amazement. Here was a man that had been thrust into a world of chaos. Yet he fought through that chaos as a boy and came out of it as a man in charge of the protection of the whole of Alagaesia. Eragon had lost his foster father, many friends, his real father, and his teacher; none of that stops him from fighting for the future of Alagaesia. Then once he finds out that chaos might once again erupt over the lands, instead of cowering or getting mad, he stands tall and faces it head on. This is the man that has done more than enough for Alagaesia and asked for nothing in return.

"**Here I was worrying about one little war when he has so much to worry about and protect. I am not worthy to be a dragon rider."** Ismira spoke inside her mind.

She jumped a little when she heard a fierce roar inside her head. **"Do you doubt my choice?"** Valdarin angrily asked.

"**Millions touched my egg Ismira, and none of them were more worthy than you. Just because you are uneasy about war doesn't make you un-worthy. If anything, it makes you smarter because only a fool would go into a war with no worries in their heart. Even Eragon-ebrithil and Saphira-ebrithil have worries over what might happen in this war. So don't confuse un-easiness with cowardice Ismira. Otherwise I will take you on a very acrobatic-full flight till you get over it."**

By the time he was done Ismira was smiling and with as much care and love she could transfer over she said, **"Thank you Valdarin for hatching for me."**

So with a new face of determination he looked at her uncle, teacher, and idol and said with the certainty of someone prepared for whatever the future will hold, "I will fight uncle and I will make everybody proud.".

"Ismira, everybody is already proud of you." Eragon said with a smile on his face.

He gave her one final hug and sent her on her way to enjoy the rest of her break from training.

"**They are growing up fast Eragon."** Saphira commented.

"**Yes Saphira they are and I am proud of each and every one of them."** Eragon replied.

"**Speaking with Ismira reminded me I have to contact Roran. I haven't talked to him since this whole thing started."** Eragon said to Saphira.

"**Do you think he will fight in the war?"** Saphira asked as Eragon prepared the spell that will let him talk to his cousin.

"**I really hope not, but I can image that if Carvahall is threaten then he won't hesitate to take up his hammer again."** Eragon said with a smirk as he finished his spell.

The mirror was blank for a moment until a picture of Roran's study came into view and Eragon saw one of his nephews playing in Roran's chair.

"Albort are you suppose to be playing in your father's study?" Eragon asked with a slightly stern look.

"UNCLE ERAGON!" Albort yelled with a bit of surprise but mostly enthusiasm.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Are you sending me a gift?" Albort asked with the usual curiosity of a 5 year old.

"Yes it has been a long time since we last talked and no I'm not sending you a gift this time. Is your father or mother around?" Eragon asked.

"Father went to town for something and mother is cutting Eric's hair in our room. Do you want me to go get her?" Albort asked.

"Yes please do that Albort. Also tell Eric that if you two are good, I will send you guys another pet." Eragon added.

"YES!" Albort said jumping out of the chair and rushing to find his mother and tell his twin the good news.

"**You spoil them you know that, right?"** Saphira teased.

"**I spoil them because I can't see them as often as I would like."** Eragon responded while Saphira chuckled at him.

It took a moment but soon Eragon was able to hear the footsteps of Katrina walking into the study and saw her sit down.

"Eragon, it is good to see. It has been a while since your last call. How are you and Saphira doing?" Katrina asked with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you too Katrina. Saphira and I are doing fine. I was calling because I needed to speak to Roran about something. Albort said that he went to town, do you know when he will be back?" Eragon asked.

"No, sorry I don't know. He didn't say when he would be back, but he mentioned he was going for a meeting with the town council. Does this have anything to do with a letter he got from lady Nasuada a while ago?" Katrina inquired.

"I am not sure, but there is a high chance. I will let him tell you though because I could be wrong. Anyway, when he gets back can you tell him to lease contact me as soon as possible please?" Eragon asked.

"Of course Eragon, also can you please not send anything too wild for Eric and Albort? The last pet you sent them got loose inside the house and it took us all day to seize it." Katrina joked.

Eragon laughed and responded, "Sorry about that. I will send something a little more manageable next time.".

"Thank you." Katrina said while still laughing from the memory of the last pet. "Well I need to get back to cutting Eric's hair. I hope that he hasn't ran off with Albort somewhere. I will talk to you later Eragon. Tell everybody I said hello."

"Okay, tell Eric I said to behave and you all be safe." Eragon said then he cut off the magic ending the spell and sat back in his chair.

"**So I guess Roran does know about the war."** Saphira speculated.

"**Maybe but we won't know for sure until we talk to him."** Eragon responded.

"**Well we will find out sooner or later, so no point worrying about it now."** Saphira said.

Eragon walked up to Saphira and started to scratch her snout, while thinking about what he was going to do for the rest of the day.

"**Have you finished your preparations for your surprise tomorrow?"** Saphira asked while purring a little.

"**Almost, I need to put the finishing touches on it sometime tonight before."** Eragon responded while shifting his attention tothe base of Saphira's head.

"**What about you have you done everything you want to do before our friends get here?"** Eragon asked.

"**Yes, I finished mines a few days ago unlike someone I know."** Saphira teased.

Eragon stopped scratching her and said **"Leave me alone I had other important things on my mind."**.

"**Yeah right, other important things."** Saphira laughed as she started to stand up from her resting place.

"**Come let us go see how the others are doing."** Saphira continued.

Eragon grabbed some of his things and jumped onto Saphira's back. As she prepared to spread her wings and take-off.

"**You know, you have grown a lot over these few years. At some point I will actually have to use my full strength just to jump on your back."** Eragon teased with a bit of pride in his voice.

"**Shall we see how much you have grown by me dropping you from the sky?"** Saphira countered.

Eragon laughed with a little bit of worry, **"No Saphira, I am sure there are other ways to measure my growth."**.

Saphira took off into the sky and soared amongst the clouds before heading to where their students and other island dwellers where at to continue the preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

"MY KING, MY KING!" one of Orrin's advisors yelled running into his Study.

"What is it? You better have a good reason for disturbing me." Orrin threatened.

"One of our spies just reported in. It seems the riders Murtagh and Arya have left for Shur'tugal island." The advisors exclaimed.

"So there are no riders in Alagesia at the moment? Have general Naruim move his plans forward. Also lets give the good general a little distractionary help. Send our friends to Terim and tell them to go wild. This way Nasusada has to make a choice of where she helps." Orrin told his advisor.

"I will do as you say my king.". The advisor then proceed to run out of the study to dish out his king's commands.

**"I have made my move Nasusada now what will you do to counter?"** Oriin thought to himself while giving out an evil laugh.

* * *

**(A/N)** Well this chapter became more of a filler than I wanted it to be and I'm sorry for that. To make up for it I will tell you all a secret. Next chapter there will be action, romance, AND Orrin's "friends" aren't something of Alagasia origin. Also no one has yet to guess correct what I missed in chapter 2. Thats all folks and remember all reviews are welcomed and wanted.**(A/N)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**Well here it is friends, chapter 5. I Hope you all enjoy and as a side note, there is a little gory scene that I will mark with a warning before and a clear after in case anyone wants to skip it. Beside that please enjoy and read the notes at the bottom.**(A/N)**

* * *

**Maia** – Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ciabros1** – I am happy to hear that you enjoy the last chapter. Reviews like that are what make "authors" want to continue writing. Thank you!

**Tr1gg3rHappy56** – Thank you for your review. For each chapter I write I try to make it longer than the previous chapter even if it just one word. This chapter should be longer than the previous ones though by quite a bit because of the scenes in it.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

Eragon stopped scratching her and said **"Leave me alone I had other important things on my mind."**.

"**Yeah right, other important things."** Saphira laughed as she started to stand up from her resting place.

"**Come let us go see how the others are doing."** Saphira continued.

Eragon grabbed some of his things and jumped onto Saphira's back. As she prepared to spread her wings and take-off.

"**You know, you have grown a lot over these few years. At some point I will actually have to use my full strength just to jump on your back."** Eragon teased with a bit of pride in his voice.

"**Shall we see how much you have grown by me dropping you from the sky?"** Saphira countered.

Eragon laughed with a little bit of worry, **"No Saphira, I am sure there are other ways to measure my growth."**.

Saphira took off into the sky and soared amongst the clouds before heading to where their students and other island dwellers where at to continue the preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

It was early afternoon when one of the island's sentries spotted two dots on the horizon. Once she was able to see what the dots were she blew on the horn that was used to alert the island to visitors.

Eragon was in the middle of the Rimgar when he heard the horn and he knew it could only mean one thing.

"**Saphira they are here!"** he exclaimed loudly.

Saphira was in the middle of hunting when Eragon decided to yell in her head, so she lost her concentration and missed her prey.

"**ERAGON DON'T SURPRISE ME WHEN I AM HUNTING!"** she growled and yell as she swept back around to capture her fleeing prey.

"**I am sorry but I am excited to see them it has been so long. Besides I know you are excited to see Firnen."** Eragon teased.

"**Just as excited as you are to see Arya?" **Saphira countered.

Eragon blushed a little and he was happy that Saphira wasn't present to see him.

"**When will you be ready?"** Eragon asked.

To answer his question Saphira dropped her half-eaten prey in front of him as she landed.

"**I am ready now. I can fly and eat the rest."** Saphira said with a little bit of amusement in her voice.

Eragon was busy trying to put his heart back in his chest and didn't immediately make a move until Saphira told him to hurry up. Eragon then proceed to jump onto Saphira's back in his usual spot. As soon as Eragon landed Saphira took off into the air, grabbing her food in the process.

It was a short trip to the place where Thorn and Firnen where going to land. Once they started to get close they could make out two dots in the distance rapidly approaching and a group of people on the ground waiting for their guests and teachers to arrive.

"**Should we let them know we are here?"** Saphira asked with amusement in her voice as she finished off her food.

Eragon chuckled at her implications, he then covered his ears, **"Go crazy."**.

Saphira then let out the most massive roar she was capable of, and with her size and strength what she was capable of was pretty amazing. All the dragons on the island heard her roar and joined in to welcome their visitors.

When Saphira was done with her "welcome" most of the people in the vicinity felt like their ears had been blown out, especially the elves. Eragon on the other hand had been expecting it and had used magic to block his ears.

In response to Saphira's welcome the two dragons in the distance did a roar of their own. They sped up considerably to reach their companion even quicker, one because he missed his mate and the other because he missed his rival.

Even with the speeding up it still took them a few minutes to get to the landing area.

"Greetings Queen Arya and Advisor Murtagh, and welcome to Shur'tugal island." said one of the elves, after doing the elven greeting to show respect to his queen.

After all of the natives did their greetings with the duo Eragon then decided to address the pair.

"Brother it has been way to long." Eragon said while encasing Murtagh in a hug, which he kindly returned.

"Yes it has, way too long to be truthful. It's also terrible how our first visit has to be under such a terrible circumstance." Murtagh responded while looking sad.

"Don't worry brother we will get this whole messed cleared up and then everything will be peaceful again." Eragon said trying to cheer Murtagh up.

"I hope you are right Eragon. I don't think Alagaesia can afford another war." Said Arya walking over to them.

Once eragon heard her voice his face took on a slight blush. After not seeing Arya for such a long time, he didnt count their conversations through scruying, her beauty and grace was just too much for him.

Eragon was too tongue-tied to say anything intelligentable, so the only thing that came out was, "Queen Arya it is nice to see you in person after so long.".

"It is nice to see you too Lord Eragon." Arya replied with a slight bow in joking just.

Not sure what to say or do they both were just staring at each other until Murtagh spoke up and said, "So I'm not sure about Arya or Firnen, but Thorn and I are hungry. Is there somewhere we can get something to eat?".

That startled both Eragon and Arya with Eragon responding with, "Yes I hav had some snacks placed into both of your rooms that should hold you till tonight.".

"Tonight? What is going on tonight?" Murtagh questioned.

"Something that I feel you both will enjoy" Eragon hinted with a grin.

"**Saphira are you going to go hunting with thorn and Firnen?"** Eragon asked.

"**Yes they are hungry and I wanted to show them some of the island and show Firnen our eggs."** Saphira responded with pride and joy.

A little after Eragon and Saphira got to the island they first thing Saphira did was find a nice and safe place to lay her eggs. When the time came for her to give birth she laid three eggs, two she let become wild dragons. The other she wanted to be a bonded dragon but she would only let people she personally approve of touch her egg.

"**Speaking of eggs, Murtagh did you bring the last egg like I asked?"** Saphira wondered with a bit of worry over not seeing it in his hands or on thorn's back.

"Yes Saphira. I used the spell Eragon used to hide the Eldunari and other eggs in the past." Said Murtagh as he was ending the spell and moving the egg over to Saphira.

Eragon could feel the joy radiating from Saphira at seeing the egg safe.

"I will put the egg in the vault after I take Murtagh and Arya to their rooms." Eragon commented.

"**Is there room in our riders room for us to sleep or will we have to sleep elsewhere Eragon?"** Firnen asked while walking up behind his rider.

"Yes there is room enough for you to sleep in the same room. I made sure to design the room as such so that rider and dragon won't be separated in case an emergency happened." Eragon responded.

"**Well now that that is settled can we go and eat now Saphira I am itching to try out some new game."** Thorn exclaimed.

Everybody laughed at Thon's impatience and decided to meet in front of the center tower for tonight's activities. While they were all laughing and enjoying each other company after so long Orrin's "friends" were making their move on Teirm.

* * *

"Sir those two guys over by table five have been sitting there all day ad haven't ordered anything." A barmaid complained to the bar owner.

"What is wrong with that? As long as they don't cause any trouble there shouldn't be anything wrong." The owner responded while cleaning out a freshly washed glass.

"Yeah but they have been making a lot of weird clicking noises and when I went to ask if they wanted anything I overheard one of them say they were hungry and wanted to eat something, but when I asked if they wanted any food they said no." the barmaid finished explaining to the owner.

"I will admit that that is a little creepy, but still no reason to kick them out or call the guards. Well I take back the call the guards part because look like one of those traveling drunks is about to start something with them." the owner observed.

True to at the owner said a traveler had gotten drunk and decided that he had gotten tired of the two dark hooded strangers and their constant clicking noises.

"Hey you two, I am getting tired of your god awful clicking so why don't you leave." The traveler said while slurring his words and swaying around.

The two figures didn't move or otherwise take notice of the man's presence except to start making more clicking noises. By then the traveler's companions, who were also drunk, started to encourage their friend to show them a lesson.

"Hey im talking to you." the traveler said while making a grab for the hooded figure's hood.

Quick than everybody in the tavern could see the hooded figure stood up and grabbed the man's hand and with his other hand grabbed the traveler's throat, "Brotheeerrrrr can we eat nooowwww?".

"Goodness Adgo, you need to learn to control your appetite and speech better. It is a really bad habit that you revert to our father's speech when you are hungry." Adgo's brother Jatin said in a calm manner while slowly standing up and removing his hood.

What was beneath that hood will forever be burned into the tavern's occupants head's. Jatin's face had a mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth, but with no lips surrounding them. His eyes looked like black pits either because his pupils covered his entire eye or simply his eyes were just completely black. His ears looked like a normal human ears and even his hair looked like it should. His nose was a little bit longer than most humans, but what really made it stand out was that the color of his nose was yellow which was not the color of his white skin.

The barmaid scream at Jatin's face and tried to run up stairs but was stopped by two more hooded figures coming down them.

"Now now why are you trying to leave the party dearie?" Partra asked while also removing her hood to show off her face, which looked like Jatin's but with different color skin and hair.

The other hooded figure removed his hood while saying, "Adgo we were supposed to wait for your father to give us the signal before we revealed ourselves.".

"Wellll I wassss getting hungrrrrryyyy and thisssss human seemed to wannnnttttt to be my firsssstttt meal for the daaaayyyy" Adgo replied to Loyre, while still holding the traveler up by his throat.

"What are you monsters?" the bar owner asked.

**(WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!)**

Quicker than anyone's eyes could see Partra dash from the bottom of the steps to behind the bar owner and with one swift thrust she put her hand through his back and out his chest with his heart in her hand.

"We are not monsters." She said with much cold fury in her voice.

"We are the final form of ultimate power and ability that you plain folk could never hope to achieved." She finished as she pulled her hand back out and let the now deceased bar owner flop over the bar.

Everybody watch in horror as she started to eat the bar owner's heart right before their eyes.

"Wellllllll if Partra getttttsssss to eat, then ssssoooo sssshhhallll I." Adgo said while breaking the traveler's neck with one squeeze of his hand.

At this point, the rest of the occupants were scared out their minds and all tried to make a run for the door. Once again, with a speed that was inhuman Jatin and Loyre sprang from their positions and tackled four people to the ground killing them in the process. The few that manage to make it outside felt like they had just stepped into hell with all that was going on around them.

Some of the buildings were on fire, there were people running around screaming, those that weren't screaming at the buildings or the other "monsters" that were running around killing people were screaming at the mass of bodies that were laid all over the city in the most bloodied fashion imaginable.

"What is going on here?" one of the people asked.

"We are cleaning house that is what." Loyre said walking outside with his robe covered in the blood of the other occupants.

"Now then are you just going to stand there, or are you going to run? I like to play with my food a little." He said with the most sickening grin on his face.

After looking at Loyre's face and robe and seeing how the city was being over-run with chaos, they decided to make a run for it.

"Good, I like a little exercise before my meal." Loyre said while starting a nice walking pace after one of his prey.

The barmaid who had been sitting by the bottom of the stairs crying and wondering what gods would let such a thing happen was approached by Partra who squatted down beside her covered in the bar owner's blood.

**(CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR)**

"What are you people?" the barmaid asked in-between sobs knowing her fate was to join her boss.

"I already said that we are the ultimate creation of power and agility you stupid piece of meat." Partra responded with sizing the barmaid up.

"Hmmmm, you might just be Adgo's father's type." She thought out loud.

"What?" Partra asked with a dreading feeling entering her gut.

"Well you see other than cause mass destruction and chaos. Adgo's dad wanted us to find him a new 'lover' so to say and you fit the description nicely. You should blame your parents for what is going to happen to you now." Partra said with a little smile on her face.

"**I guess the saying 'beauty is a curse' fits this situation nicely."** She thought to herself as the barmaid passed out.

Up in the woods leading away from Teirm, one guard was leading against a tree watching the destruction and slaughter take place.

"**I have to warn someone. We need the empire's army. No not just them, we need the riders!"** the guard thought as he started to run into the forest.

* * *

It was around late-day when Eragon decided to go and get Murtagh and Arya from their rooms for the celebration.

"Murtagh are you ready yet?" Eragon asked while knocking on the door.

Murtagh opened the door to reveal that he was wearing a simple red tunic, to counter Eragon's simple usual blue one, and some dress pants.

"Yes I am ready, but you can go ahead and go get Arya, Saphira told me where the party would be at already." Murtagh said with a suggestive wink and knowing grin.

Eragon couldn't think of a good counter so he just said he will see Murtagh at the party and started to walk up towards Arya's room. When Eragon got to the door he had to calm his nerves so he didn't make a fool of himself after such a long period of not seeing each other.

Once he had steeled himself Eragon knocked on the door and said, "Arya it is time to leave for the celebration. Are you ready yet?".

Eragon heard the door unlocking and when it opened, he was not prepared for the slight that beheld him. Arya was dressed in a simple forest green dress with a slit along the side for easier movement, but to Eragon that dress with her in it made the gods look like common folk with no hope of matching her beauty.

"Is something wrong Eragon?" Arya asked with a concerned look on her face.

"**Maybe I look weird? I knew I shouldn't have chosen this dress."** She berated herself.

"**You look fine Arya, don't worry so much I am sure Eragon loves the dress."** Firnen said trying to calm his rider.

Once Eragon got his tongue back he said, "No there is nothing wrong Arya." and deciding to be a little bold he added, "_I was just amazed at your beauty this evening_." he added in the ancient language.

On the outside Eragon may seem calm and collected but truthfully his mind was having a million thoughts a minute.

"**Arya looks AMAZING tonight and all I choose was this simple tunic. Maybe I should go back to my room and change? No, then what if she thinks I am trying to surpass her with looks? I hope my comment didn't make her mad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hated me while she was here."**

"**Eragon calm down."** Saphira said gently in his mind.

"**You both look amazing and Arya doesn't seem to mind the compliment,"** Saphira said with a grin on her face that Eragon couldn't see.

Saphira knew that Arya didn't mind the compliment because Firnen just told her how excited Arya is getting over it.

"I am happy that you like my dress Eragon, but if we stay here any longer we might miss the celebration." Arya said with a smile on her face and while also extending her arm so Eragon may escort her.

Noticing the gesture, Eragon complied and took her arm while leading her down the steps to the door that would take them outside for the celebration.

Even though they were a little late, Eragon and Arya walked a nice pace and enjoyed each other's company while having small discussions about the things that have happened over the years. With Eragon's keen ears he could hear the party before they got close for anyone to see them and he knew Arya had to be able to hear it too. Therefore, he was surprised when Arya not only didn't let go of his arm but got closer instead.

They separated their arms once they got to the edge of the clearing by the party and walked over and took their seats. Eragon sat at the head of the table while Arya sat to his left.

"Oh so the lovely couple finally makes their appearance." Murtagh teased them.

Everybody got a nice laugh out of that while the two in questioned blushed a little.

Eragon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Now that we are all here how about we bring out the food?".

On cue, chefs and cooks came out and displayed wonder foods of all different kinds around the table. There were meats and vegetables to fit everyone's preference. Once the food was all set everyone started to dig in or continue their conversations from before. It was a fun time for all, with the great food and the jokes that were being made mostly at Eragon's expense.

"**Is it just me or does Arya keep glancing at me?"** Eragon asked Saphira.

"**Little-one you can be so silly at times."** a drunken Saphira responded.

While everybody else was enjoying the food and drinks on the table. The dragons had "asked" for some mead from the cooking staff and had gotten themselves drunk. So there were parts of the night where a rider would have to stop their dragon from doing something embarrassing.

As the party progressed, everybody started to show off their special skills. Ismira and Valdarin showed everybody a plant they sang to from the time it was a seed to its current form. Kili and Arami tried to tell joking stories but they ended up being the jokes themselves because of their opposite personalities. Rimon and Ash showed off some armor they had made in their spare time. Blodhgarm and another elf showed off their fighting skills by dueling for a bit. Everybody had something to share even Arya had made a faith of a view she found while walking around Ellesmera. Then, when it became Eragon's turn he lowered the flames surrounding the party and looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention and started reciting a poem in the ancient language.

"_There was once a boy_

_Charged by fate_

_He had to give up his life_

_To save the world's life_

_He went through many battles_

_Fought enemies big and small_

_Through each battle_

_He lost and gained_

_When it came time for the final battle_

_He had gained an army of friends_

_The battle was long and hard_

_But at the end the boy had won_

_With victory comes a price_

_That he must give his life_

_Fate had another plan_

_The boy had to leave the land_

_There was once a man"_

When Eragon was done everyone was still in amazed silence.

"Eragon you have once again shown your prowess in poetry by telling such a story, and in the ancient language no less. " Arya commented.

"Eragon-ebrithil that was an amazing poem." Esmerelda also commented.

"Indeed brother, I don't think anyone in all of Alagaesia could compare to that." Murtagh added.

"I thank you all for your kind words." Eragon responded.

"Now that everyone has had a chance to share and eat their fill I say we shall call an end to the party here." Eragon added.

Everyone started to get and go their separate ways whether it be back to their rooms or to wander around the island some and talk with friends.

Eragon pulled Murtagh and Arya aside and told them, "Tomorrow afternoon we will meet in the scurrying room and have a talk with Orrin.".

"Yeah, sooner we have this talk the sooner we can end this whole mess." Murtagh expressed.

"Yes, Alagaesia does not need to see another war." Arya added.

When they got back to the tower Murtagh excused himself to go scurry Nasuada and tell her how everything is going, which Eragon didn't let the opportunity past to make fun of such. Once Murtagh left Arya and Eragon started to walk towards Eragon's room. Once inside Arya took a look around for the first time at all the stuff Eragon had in his room. In the room were some plants and other strange stuff Eragon must have found upon his travels. She also saw faiths of almost everything from scenes in nature to friends and family, but the one that seemed to be specially placed was the one faith he made of her before he left. She walked over to it and picked it and could feel the feelings that were put into it when it was made.

"**He still does love me."** She thought to herself.

"_You know even after these past 10 years Arya my feelings have not changed."_ Eragon said while sitting on the windowsill overlooking the island.

"Eragon if you hadn't had gone to Angela that day in Teirm and never got your fortune told, would you still have the same left Alagaesia?" Arya asked while holding the faith close to her chest.

"Probably so because Saphira and I still needed to find a place to raise the dragons and riders that would be safe from outside forces." Eragon responded.

"You know for these 10 years I have had many elves come and ask me to be their mate." Arya started noticing how much Eragon's demeanor changed.

"The council even kept bring it up in meetings about how I should take a mate to help me with the throne." She continued.

"I went through every single reason I could think of that would explain why no one in Alagaesia would do as my mate." she said while walking over to Eragon slowly.

"Do you know what all those reasons boiled down to?" She asked Eragon once she was right in front of him.

"No, I don't" Eragon responded.

Arya then leaned close to Eragon's face and did something Eragon could only dream of; she kissed him. It was a light kissed that was to express her pent up feelings, but to Eragon it was a kiss that set him free from every pain his heart had ever felt.

"_They boiled down to that no one in Alagaesia was you. You are the only one that I will accept as my mate, because you are the only one I love."_ Arya said while looking in his eyes.

If Eragon was excited before, he was ecstatic now. The woman who he had fawned over since they first met. The woman that had caused him much heartache and given him reasons to fight on had just said that she loved him and it was in the ancient language, which meant there was no chance she was lying to him or herself.

Eragon was unsure of what to do so he did the only thing that came to mind. He kissed her back and with that one kiss he tried to convey all the love he had for her. They stood there kissing for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by their dragons' teasing.

"**It is about time you too got together."** Firnen stated.

"**Yeah I was worried I we were going to have to drop you both on a mountain stranded until both of you expressed yourselves."** Saphira joked.

"**Saphira even if you did do such a thing I wouldn't have taken advantage of Arya like that."** Eragon retorted while pulling Arya closer to him.

Arya just smiled and leaned closer into his shoulder and thought about why she waited so long for this. Eventually the now mated couple realized that is was time to sleep so they would be rested for their talk with Orrin tomorrow. When Eragon removed himself to walk Arya back to her room he was surprised when she didn't move.

"Eragon would you be ok if I stayed the night here?" Arya asked with a slight blush.

Eragon smiled at her and walked up to kissed her once again and said, "You can stay for as long as you like.".

They changed into their night wear, of course Eragon looked way when Arya changed not wanting to ruin this moment and happiness by being to bold. Once they were changed, they got into bed and snuggled close.

Before she went to sleep Arya asked, "Can you say it one more time Eragon?".

Eragon knew instantly what she was talking about. He kissed her and said, _"I love you Arya, now and forever."_

They fell asleep and had the most peaceful dreams they had ever had within these past 10 years.

* * *

**(A/N)**Well I hoped everybody enjoyed the chapter and can look forward to the next one. Please remember to review, there are quite a few things I would like people's opinion on that will affect future chapters probably. Also I will be entering my summer break soon so hopefully that means I can write more and post more than once a month, I promise nothing though. Besides that thank you for reading this chapter and please review as all reviews are welcomed and accepted, as long there is a purpose to them other than being a dick.**(A/N)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**To everybody that gave me a review, favorite my store, follows my story, and just read it as they were skimming through the site. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! These types of responses make me want to lock myself in a room and finish the story in a day. Please continue to stay with me as we dive deeper into the Adventures of Eragon Bromson, Leader of the New Age Riders.**(A/N)**

* * *

**GreenFire **– Thank you for the review and I am happy you enjoyed the chapter.

**Brisingr5508** – Thank you for your review. Please let me know if this size font is good enough.

**eragonfan117** – I am happy that you enjoyed the chapter and like how I made out Orrin. Also thank you for your review.

**galeandkatniss** – Thank you for your review.

**agirlgeek144** – Thank you for your review and you will have to wait to find out about Nasuada love life. For the ages, it was hard for me to figure out characters' ages in the cycle, but if you can find them just add 10 years on to them. I will say Eragon is either 26 or 27, Ismira should be 10 or 11, and Nasuada is slightly older than Eragon. Then for my OCs I haven't completely come up with their backgrounds because I am making them as I go along.

**Ky111** – Thank you for that review, and I'm happy that everybody has loved the romance scene so far. To answer your assumptions would give out some spoilers, but I will say that one is wrong and another is technically correct. Also, I would like to and plan to have small little "love" scenes for Arya and Eragon with possible flirting, but only if I can make it fit the story.

**BrielleHalliwe1018** – Thank you for your review and I am happy you enjoyed the love scene.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

Arya just smiled and leaned closer into his shoulder and thought about why she waited so long for this. Eventually the now mated couple realized that is was time to sleep so they would be rested for their talk with Orrin tomorrow. When Eragon removed himself to walk Arya back to her room he was surprised when she didn't move.

"Eragon would you be ok if I stayed the night here?" Arya asked with a slight blush.

Eragon smiled at her and walked up to kissed her once again and said, "You can stay for as long as you like.".

They changed into their night wear, of course Eragon looked way when Arya changed not wanting to ruin this moment and happiness by being to bold. Once they were changed, they got into bed and snuggled close.

Before she went to sleep Arya asked, "Can you say it one more time Eragon?".

Eragon knew instantly what she was talking about. He kissed her and said, _"I love you Arya, now and forever."_

They fell asleep and had the most peaceful dreams they had ever had within these past 10 years.

* * *

A ringing sound awoke Eragon from his dream state.

"_Silence"_ Eragon said to turn off his alarm. It was then that he felt a warm mass next to him. Turning to see what it was he saw Arya's sleeping face and the memories of last night came rushing to back to him along with a big blush.

"**I still can't believe it; she loves me!"** Eragon thought to himself.

"**Being excited is nice Eragon but don't you both have to meet with Murtagh soon?"** Saphira teased.

Eragon's blush deepen a little because he forgot about Saphira and he is pretty sure she knew about what happened last night.

"**We will be there shortly Saphira."** Eragon said as he proceed to try to wake up Arya.

"Arya it's time to wake up." He said while gently nudging her.

Arya started to slowly awaken and once she saw Eragon she jumped up in surprise at seeing him in what she thought was her bed and room. She was about to ask him what he was doing here, but then the memories of last night came back to her along with a slight blush.

"**Oh my goodness. I can't believe I slept with him, but I am happy to see he didn't take advantage of me while I was asleep."** Arya thought to herself.

"**You have picked a worthy mate Arya, now it is time to get up we are waiting for the both of you before we contact Orrin."** Firnen responded.

"Arya, everyone is waiting for us." Eragon said while looking away to give her some decency.

Arya thought it was kind of cute the way he was acting and responded, "I will go change and meet you down in the meeting room with the others.".

"Arya before you go I have to ask." Eragon took a breath to calm his nerves. "About last night are you sure you are ok with us being together?".

Arya chuckled a little and walk over and kissed Eragon, _"I am sure Eragon. I am proud and happy to say that I love you and to call you my mate."_.

Arya then walked out of the room into her room down the hall leaving Eragon standing in his room love struck.

"**As happy as I am for you Eragon time is of the essence."** Saphira reminded him.

That snapped Eragon out of his daze and he quickly got dressed and took care of all his hygiene routines. Once he was done, he left his room and went down the hall to get Arya. When he got to the door, before he could knock, it opened and out stepped Arya almost bumping into him.

Once again, even though she was dressed in simple clothes Arya stilled managed to have a beauty that could rival the gods.

"Arya I was coming to see if you wanted to walk together to the meeting room with me." Eragon stammer out.

"It would be my pleasure Eragon." Arya said while chuckling and putting her arm through his.

"I must say, seeing you act like this is very new to me." Eragon spoke.

Arya looked at him with a concern face and asked, "Do you dislike me acting like this?".

Eragon quickly responded, "NO! I love seeing you like this. Before you seemed like the weight of the world was on your shoulders and you could never have a moment to be happy. Seeing you like that before pained me because there was nothing I could do for you but seeing you like this now makes me happy that you seem to be finally free, so to speak.".

Arya's only response was to snuggle closer to Eragon and say, "Thank you Eragon." While thinking, **"Firnen was right I really have found a good mate."**.

They continued to walk like this until they got to the door leading to the meeting room. Once they entered the first thing they heard was, "Well it's about damn time", from Murtagh with a giant grin on his face.

"**I have to agree it took you two too long to accept your feelings for each other."** Thorn added with some of the Eldunari giving their agreement.

"Ok we get it." Eragon said hopping to end the joking before it got worse, but knowing Murtagh it won't end with just this.

"Since we are all here I suggest we go ahead and try to contact Orrin and see what madness is driving him." Arya suggested to hopefully change the subject.

"Yes let's get on with it then shall we." Murtagh said while joining Eragon and Arya over at the main mirror.

Eragon then proceeded to cast the scrying spell with Orrin as his target but instead of his face showing up all they saw was darkness.

"This is the same thing that happened whenever we tried to scry him." Murtagh said with a scowl on his face.

"He must have a spell or some trinket blocking him from being scried like I did before the burning plains." Eragon commented.

"Then how can we get around such a spell?" Arya asked.

"**How about using 'The Name'?"** Both Saphira and Thorn suggested.

"**True, if all three of you use the name then no matter what trickery Orrin may be using the name will get rid of it."** Firnen added.

"Then let us try that." Eragon said, as he once again got ready to cast the spell.

All three of them said the name of the ancient language then casted the scrying spell hoping the mirror would actually show the Surduran King this time. To their joy and amazement the spell did connect and the six of them were given a view of Orrin's study, which was as usual cluttered with all type of science experiments.

One of Orrin's attendants saw the mirror and went over to see who was trying to get in contact with the king.

"The King is busy right now in his study is there a message I can give too him?" the attendant asked without actually seeing who was on the other end of the mirror.

"Yes tell him the Eragon Shadeslayer wishes to speak to him IMMEDIATELY." Eragon said putting much emphasis on immediately as possible.

As soon as Eragon said his name, the attendant jumped in surprised and starting knocking things over in his scared fit.

"Wha wha what are the dragon riders doing calling his majesty?" The attendant asked in fear.

"I believe you are supposed to be getting Orrin right now and not asking questions." Murtagh said with Thorn giving a growl in the background.

The attendant then did two things, first he soiled himself, then he ran off to get Orrin while screaming for his life and knocking more stuff over.

"Did you two need to be that threating?" Arya asked with a sigh.

"All I did was told him I wanted to speak to Orrin. It was Murtagh that really scared him." Eragon said with a slight grin.

"I'm not in a very patience mood right now." Murtagh responded.

"**When are you ever in a patient mood?"** Thorn joked.

Everybody started to laugh at their banter till the heard the sound of someone entering the room.

"I was wondering when the great dragon riders would give me an audience." Orrin said in an arrogant voice as he appeared in the mirror's view.

"We would have given you one sooner if not for your spell blocking us." Murtagh responded with the in his voice.

"Now tell us why did you attack and capture Belatona?" Murtagh demanded to know.

"Now now is that really the way you ask for something? I would have hoped that being both Galbatorix and Nasuada's pet rider would have taught you some manners." Orrin responded to Murtagh as if he was lesser person who wasn't worth Orrin's time.

At this point Murtagh was fuming, and through him so was Thorn, and was about to jump on thorn and fly to Surda and set Orrin's castle to flames, but before he could respond Arya put a hand on his shoulder and said, **"Calm yourself Murtagh don't let Orrin get the best of you and make you do something rash."**.

Murtagh calmed down slightly, but he stilled wanted to cut Orrin's head off. Eragon had watch the exchange and was trying to figure out why Orrin was acting confident.

"**Something is strange here but I can't figure out what."** Eragon said to Saphira.

"**Orrin has always been an egotistic person but this is a little different then how he was during the war."** Saphira replied.

"Back to the subject that we called for." Eragon said to get everybody's attention.

"Please tell us why did you attack Belatona Orrin, and be careful of your answer." Eragon continued.

"Or what Eragon? Will you and the other riders come and deliver 'justice' along with your mighty dragons?" Orrin responded with a scowl on his face.

"You riders think that you are the strongest beings in Alagaesia, that no one can match your power. Well I can Kingkiller, I will get what was rightfully mine what you, and that wrench Nasuada stole from me and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Orrin finished saying with hatred and venom in his eyes.

Eragon was shocked to say the least at Orrin's proclamation, but before he could gather a response Arya stepped up and said, "Orrin after Galbatorix was killed the leaders of all the races, including you, got together and decided on who would take his place. It was decided by all of us that Nasuada was the best for the role. It was then that we told you that if you did something like this you would face the full wrath of all of the races; you yielded your claim on the throne then. Even though I thought it was unnecessary, Nasuada decided to give you pity and increase Surda's land. Yet you still think that you were wronged? You are a fool Orrin and don't deserve to sit on any throne." Arya chastised.

Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira, and Firnen were all shocked at Arya's chastising of Orrin, but it seemed Orrin had a different opinion because he started to laugh.

"Don't you dare try to judge me elf!" Orrin said after he stopped laughing, "This is a human matter and you, the dwarves, and those monster urgals have no say in this matter! You say Nasuada showed me pity because she gave me more land; I say she was just trying to appease the masses so not to look as evil as Galbatorix and make everyone join her cause! Also don't you dare try to threaten me, I have enough power to destroy your pathetic race and the riders! So don't you ever think you are better than me!" Orrin finished with a confident smile on his face.

Everybody was silent trying to digest the fact Orrin just not only threatened them but also threatened almost all of their friends. "Well what say you know oh great dragon riders?" Orrin asked.

"**He has gone mad."** Saphira commented to Eragon.

"**I do believe so, but even if he hasn't we must still do something."** Eragon responded.

It was then that another mirror in the room came to life and Nasuada's face was on the other end and she seemed to be stressed and worried.

"Eragon , I am happy to see that all three of you are here. I have really grave news." She said.

"Nasuada what is wrong Murtagh?" asked concerned for her well-being.

"Murtagh, the news just reached me and I wanted to contact you three immediately." Nasuada answered.

She took a moment to steel herself for whatever she was about to tell them.

"Teirm has been destroyed." She almost whispered, but with their hearing they heard her just fine.

"What?" Eragon asked with a shaking voice.

"A guard from the city came into Narda and told the governor there that Teirm had been attacked by strange creatures. The governor then sent some of his troops down to Teirm and what they saw; the words slaughter and massacre don't come nowhere near describing what happened." Nasuada explained.

She then started go on and describe what the troops saw in Teirm and what was discovered but all that feel on Eragon's deaf ears as he was still processing how such a tragedy could happened. Not even when Galbatorix was ruler did such a thing happen. It was then that he saw Orrin listening with a smile on his face as if he knew that this was going to happen.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Eragon said to Orrin in a slow cold voice.

Orrin started to clap and laugh, "Oh the master rider has figured it out. Yes, I sent my friends to Teirm to show what happens to those that oppose me. Though I must say even I didn't expect them to be that through, I will have to reward them later.".

Eragon was looking at Orrin the entire time he spoke with a blank expression, but as soon as he finished Eragon passed his judgment and Saphira and the Eldunari agreed with it.

"Orrin, I want to make one thing sure. Are you determined to continue down this road? Will nothing save Alagaesia destruction make you change your path?" Eragon asked.

"If you aren't with me then I will see you all burn." Orrin said with a arrogant smile.

"Then as of this moment consider the dragon riders your enemies. We will hunt you and all those that follow you and deliver justice as is our jobs as protectors of the lands." Eragon said with a commanding voice fitting the leader of the dragon riders.

"Bring everything you got Eragon, it will be easier to kill you all if you come to me and are all in one spot." Orrin said before he left while laugh madly.

Eragon ended the spell and turned towards Nasuada's mirror, "We will leave as soon possible and arrive in Ilirea in two weeks or so.".

"I will prepare for your arrival. Are you going to bring the other riders and dragons or will it just be you six?" Nasuada responded.

"**I am unsure if they should be involved in this or not."** Eragon commented to Saphira.

"**Let them make their own decisions Eragon. It is part of their trials as riders to do so and besides I think even if you told them to stay they would still come."** Saphira responded.

"**They may not have been riders as long as you have Eragon, but just like you they must choose to answer the call of duty."** Glaedr added.

"I will ask them and see who wants to come and who doesn't. I will let you know before the week is out." Eragon responded to Nasuada.

"I will expect your response then, and Eragon thank you". Nasuada then ended the spell leaving the six in the room with all of the Eldunari.

It was silently because everybody was lost in their thoughts about the current state of affairs.

It was Thorn who spoke first, **"So we must go back to the times of bloodshed and death because of a mad king."**.

"That is how it seems my friend." Murtagh said.

"Why must people be so stupid?" Eragon complained.

"I think that is a question even the wisest couldn't answer." Arya responded.

"**Either way the time for peace is over and us being dragons and riders must bring it back."** Firnen spoke to everyone.

"**Well said my mate."** Saphira commented. **"We must prepare ourselves, this war will be even worse than the one with Galbatorix and we must be ready to do everything we can to win."**.

"**Saphira speaks truth."** Umaroth said. **"Some great evil is covering the lands and whatever it is, we Eldunari have never encountered it before, be it now or before the fall. We shall lend you as much aid and wisdom as we can but this fight will be your own."**

"Thank you Umaroth-ebrithil. We would appreciate whatever aid you can give us." Eragon responded.

"**The day grows late and I believe everyone needs time to think about the current events."** Glaedr noted.

"**Eragon you can tell the apprentices about the news tomorrow when you are more mentally ready."** Glaedr added.

"I think I will do that Glaedr-ebrithil. I am still unsure whether I want them to participate in this war or not, especially when their training isn't complete yet." Eragon said.

"You must trust in your students Eragon." Arya said while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have to trust them to make the right decision just like Oromis did for you." Arya added looking into Eragon's eyes.

"I will tell them tomorrow and let them decide and hope that they make a choice they will never regret." Eragon said while looking at everyone gathered.

"Well with that being said I am going to go get some food and maybe meditate a bit. Need to clear my mind and fill my stomach." Murtagh said walking out of the room with thorn following right behind him.

"**Firnen and I shall go hunting." **Saphira commented while she and Firnen prepared to take off into the sky.

Once they were gone, it was just Arya and Eragon left in the room, if you don't count the hundreds of Eldunari lining the walls.

"Well what will you do now Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I think I will take a stroll. I could use the time to fully get my head around this. Would you care to join me?" Eragon responded while looking at Arya with a blush on his face.

"I would love to join you Eragon." Arya responded giggling at his shyness.

The nice loving moment they had was interrupted by a growling sound coming from Eragon's stomach.

Eragon blushed an even deeper shade of red, "Maybe Murtagh's idea of food wasn't such a bad idea after all." Eragon said in embarrassment.

Arya laughed at this and filled Eragon's ears with her sound of laughter.

"Come on oh great leader lets go get you some food." She said while pulling him toward the door.

* * *

A lone woman lies upon a bed sharping her knives when she heard her name being called from her mirror.

"Shair I have a new mission for you." Orrin said to the woman lying on the bed.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" She responded while changing her position.

Ignoring her lack of respect Orrin continued, "The riders will probably be arriving in Ilirea sometime soon. When they do I want them to disappear." Orrin said with a grin.

"Take as many of the hybrid's as you want, but remember Eragon and Nasuada are not to be killed just yet. I have something even better in store for them." Orrin finished.

"It will be done, my king." Shair responded while sitting up as Orrin's image faded from the mirror.

Since she was done sharping her knives she went outside the room she was in to inspect how her troops were holding up.

What she saw made her proud. They were in a hidden Urgal village and were just finishing up with the cleaning from their surprise attack; no "attack" wasn't the correct word, surprised slaughter was more like it. Her and her troops specialized in assassinations and ambushes, so they were able to kill everyone in the village without them being able to do anything.

"Oh I just love the scent of freshly shed blood in the morning." She said to herself.

It was then one of her soldiers came running up to her, "General Shair during clean-up we have found that there might have been someone who wasn't in the village when we attacked." He quickly spit out.

The soldier was looking down when he first gave his report but when he looked up to see her reaction, he saw the general in all her beauty and majesty, with her shoulder length black hair that perfectly contrasted her face to bring out her unique beauty; or at least that would have been what he saw if his head wasn't flying through the air from her having cut it off.

"You" she pointed to some random soldier, "You now have his job, congratulations, now go find whoever escaped and kill them before your head joins his." She said with cold expression in her eyes like the action of killing one of her own troops was a norm.

"**I wonder how it will feel to kill a dragon rider?"** she thought with a feral grin.

* * *

**(A/N)**Ok so chapter 6 is officially done. The action and length should hopefully start to pick up from this chapter on, well definitely action length I promise nothing. Please let me know what you think and remember all reviews and suggestions are appreciated and welcomed. Thank you for reading!**(A/N)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N)** I was able to write another chapter! Therefore, as a gift to everyone I will release it for all to enjoy! Also thanks again to those that review and read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**(A/N)**

* * *

**Ky111** – The dark troops will be brought back up after chapter 7, this chapter, and as far as the creatures that attacked Teirm, I will let you guesses keep running wild for a while longer.

**rairio** – thank you for your review and I hope this chapter satisfies your wait.

**winking skeever** – I would LOVE to update faster but life is getting a little real for me and that requires more attention. To answer your guess for the creatures that attacked Teirm, you will have to wait a little longer. Finally thank you greatly for pointing out that error, I should have corrected them all by now. I didn't that I clicked the wrong correction when I misspelled them.

* * *

**Bold** – thought talking

_Italics _– ancient language

Regular – narration/normal talking

* * *

Once they were gone, it was just Arya and Eragon left in the room, if you don't count the hundreds of Eldunari lining the walls.

"Well what will you do now Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I think I will take a stroll. I could use the time to fully get my head around this. Would you care to join me?" Eragon responded while looking at Arya with a blush on his face.

"I would love to join you Eragon." Arya responded giggling at his shyness.

The nice loving moment they had was interrupted by a growling sound coming from Eragon's stomach.

Eragon blushed an even deeper shade of red, "Maybe Murtagh's idea of food wasn't such a bad idea after all." Eragon said in embarrassment.

Arya laughed at this and filled Eragon's ears with her sound of laughter.

"Come on oh great leader lets go get you some food." She said while pulling him toward the door.

* * *

Nasuada was sitting on her throne room, waiting for her mage to finish the scrying spell so she could contact Roran. Even though Lord Yursef's, the governor of Narda, troops had said that the city was destroyed she wanted to check and see if there was anything they missed and possibly find out what had attacked Teirm.

"It has connected your majesty." the mage said while bowing and backing away.

Nasuada only had to wait a few second for Roran's face to appear in the mirror. Ever since the war had ended and she had granted him the title of earl and all of Palancar Valley as his domain, Roran has had a cheerful disposition whenever she talked to him.

"You needed to speak to me your majesty?" Roran asked with a bow as was proper.

"Yes, but before we begin, have you heard of what happened to Teirm?" Nasuada asked.

"There are a few rumors going around the area that it was attacked." Roran responded.

"Well unfortunately those rumors are true." Nasuada said with a grimace. "That is why I am sending you and some of the empire's forces to investigate the area and see what you can find out." She continued.

If Roran didn't like the orders she gave him it didn't show on his face. She gave him a quick report of what she wanted him to find and what troops she would be sending.

"Remember Roran you are there to investigate, not engage in all-out battles with the forces that might still be there. We still don't know what exactly attacked Teirm, so there is no point sending soldiers into an unknown battle." Nasuada finished.

"I understand your majesty. I will leave as soon as the forces arrive." Roran responded before Nasuada signaled the mage to end the spell.

"**I'm counting on you Roran. Besides Eragon you are the only other person who has been able to do the impossible and come back alive."** She thought.

* * *

Once Nasuada ended the spell Roran stood up and scratched his head wondering what mess he was about to get into.

"**Lead a bunch of troops into a city-state that has been destroyed without getting into an all-out battle and find out what happened; Katrina is not going to like this."** Roran thought.

Roran walked to the window in his study and looked out. He saw Katrina tending the flowers outside their estate with their sons running around chasing each other.

"**No matter how many wars I have to fight in I will protect my family."** Roran promised to himself.

* * *

Eragon looked at his apprentices once again gathered around him.

"**It seems like it as right of me to give them a week off to figure out what they want to do."** Eragon said to Saphira.

"**Yes, I can see the determination in their eyes and the fire in their sprits."** Saphira commented with a bit of pride.

Besides Eragon, Saphira, and his apprentices, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya, and Firnen were also gathered with them in the meeting room surrounded by all the Eldunari.

"A week ago I asked you all to decide whether or not you would want to fight in a war if it so happened." Eragon said addressing his students.

"Well unfortunately war is happening and I fear it will be worse than the fall. So I will ask you again, do you still want to fight? Remember even if you say no or yes your training won't stop and no one will think less of you for your decision." Eragon finished resting his gaze on Ismira.

Rimon and Ash were the first pair to speak, since they were the first rider and dragon after Eragon sent out the eggs.

"We will fight for the rider's cause." They both said in union.

Then one after another, each pair repeated the same words until it was time for Ismira and Valdarin to make their decision known.

"**What will you do Ismira?" **Valdarin asked.

"**I am not sure, I want to help but I am still afraid."** Ismira responded.

"**There is nothing wrong with being afraid Ismira Eragon-ebrithil said so himself. Just know that whatever you choose I will follow you."** Valdarin said while sending his love through their mental link.

It was with that Ismira made her decision, "I will fight for the rider's cause!" she shouted. Valdarin gave a mighty roar to go along with her statement and to say he was going.

Eragon gave Ismira an approving nod then to the Eldunari he spoke, _"Masters before you are thirteen riders who are ready to once again travel to Alagaesia. Before you are riders who are ready to protect the cause that we were created for. So I ask of you masters do we have your blessings to go to war and ride the land of evil once again?"_.

All at once as one voice, or feeling for those that didn't talk with their minds, the Eldunari said, _**"As long as you don't over step your bounds and try to change the ways of the lands without just cause, then you have our blessings."**_.

"Thank you masters." All the riders and dragons present said together.

Eragon then turned to everyone, "We will leave for Ilirea tomorrow morning. Go pack what you need for the trip.".

All the students bowed one more time to their teachers and masters and left to go get their things ready.

"They are much too young be experiencing war." Arya commented watching them leave.

"True, but going by elven age everybody is too young to go to war, except for the dwarves." Murtagh responded with a chuckle.

Eragon gave a chuckle but stop once he saw Arya glare at him and cleared his throat, "I wasn't that much younger when I started on my journey with Brom and Saphira after she hatched.".

"Yes, but the circumstances were different then and honestly you had no choice." Arya countered.

"**We can argue about this all day, but it will still be there choice on what path they take. It is our jobs as teachers to make sure they don't travel down the wrong one."** Thorn said.

"Your bursts of wisdom are really getting better." Murtagh joked while earning a face full of smoke from Thorn.

Everybody laughed at their comedic routine and set off for their own rooms to prepare themselves for tomorrow.

* * *

The sun was just starting to its mid-morning point when Arami and Kili came to join the rest of their fellow apprentices.

"**See told you we wouldn't be late."** Arami thought to Kili.

"**That doesn't mean that you sleep in late Arami."** Kili growled.

"And the last of us apprentices arrives." Dimitrius teased.

"Oh, where are Eragon-ebrithil, Murtagh-ebrithil, and Queen Arya-ebrithil?" Arami asked.

"We don't know, they aren't in their rooms or the central tower from what we can tell." Rimon responded.

"**They will arrive when they arrive, but until then we should just wait patiently."** Daphne said.

"It is un-natural for us Urgals to be so till and patient." Thalia said already getting impatient.

"I agree with you Thalia, but remember we are riders now and we must lose some of the weaknesses of our races. Besides doesn't Blodhgarm-ebrithil always make you meditate longer because of your impatient nature?" Dimitrius said teasingly.

Everybody got a nice chuckle from Dimitrius and an even better one when Thalia started to chase after him trying to hit him for making fun of her. Everybody was having a good laugh until suddenly they all started to feel a great force press against their minds.

"What is this!?" Ismira screamed while lowing to one knee from the fight going on in her mind.

"Someone is attacking us with their minds, but I have never felt this much mental power." Ceyto said with a grimace on his face.

Esmerelda was starting to get a leg up on her attacker when Pijha, Roland, and Ariadne gave giant roars then laid down in defeat, likely being subdued by the enemy's magic.

"Ariadne are you ok?" Esmerelda yelled. She wanted to reach out with her mind to check on him but she dare not open her mind for the attacker to get in.

All around each rider and dragon lost their mental battle one by one and fell on the ground being bound by some magic. It wasn't until Kili fell and ceased moving that the force stopped the attack and the magic binding everyone disappeared.

"You put up a valiant fight, but in a real magic battle you all would be dead." Murtagh said making himself and Thorn visible to the apprentices.

The apprentices were about to question why the pair had attacked them when another voice spoke up behind them.

"Leaving the fact that they lost the mental battle, it is still sloppy that none of you noticed us approaching or our presence until we attacked. If we were actual enemies then you all would be dead." Arya said also making herself and Firnen visible.

Before any of the riders could offer a rebuttal Kili, Rafael, Pijha, and Ash all jumped toward Arya and Murtagh with a threatening growl.

"**Explain yourselves for attacking us!"** Rafael growled even as Thorn and Firnen stepped in front of their riders with snarls of their own.

"They attacked because I told them too." Eragon said while walking up with Saphira and Blodhgarm beside him.

"I told them to attack you all because when we enter Alagaesia you will never know when and where you will face an enemy and that enemy might just be way stronger than you." Eragon finished as he stood in front of the angry dragons.

"Don't think that just because we are leaving the island that you training will be put on hold. If anything, us leaving the island will make your training much harder." Eragon added.

"**The same goes for the dragons as well. Thorn, Firnen, and myself will also push you to your limits during out leave."** Saphira added while gazing at her students.

"Eragon-ebrithil I can understand the need for an increase in our training, but still wasn't such a surprise attack a little much." Arami said trying to sooth Kili's anger.

"You are still as caring as always Arami." Eragon said with a smile. "Yes I do agree that it was a little too much to start with but it wasn't me who choose the method of attack." Eragon finished.

"**If it wasn't you then who was it?"** Valdarin asked while looking to all the teachers presents.

"**It was us that choose the method hatchling."** a booming voice said in their head. **"And I must say I am a little disappointed in how you all handle yourselves."**

"Glaedr-elda to be fair they were being attacked by two of the master riders. If anything I am impressed that they lasted as long as they did." Blodhgarm said defending his students.

"**You are way too soft on them Blodhgarm."** Umaroth spoke up.

Interrupting their conversation Eragon said, "Well Umaroth-elda and Glaedr-elda, isn't that why you and the other masters will be helping along their training?".

If today hadn't been surprising already then all of the apprentices would have been surprised at Eragon's statement.

"Ebrithils not that we aren't happy to have you all teach us, but how can you when we will be so far away?" Ceyto asked.

"Simple each one of you will be assigned two Eldunari as your instructor along with the three of us." Murtagh added with a grin.

"What Murtagh says is right. I wasn't planning on letting you all train under one of the masters till you raised above apprentices, but circumstances made me change my decision." Eragon said.

"**You give us a great honor Ebrithils but what about their safety? From what you have told us in our lesson t Eldunari are extremely fragile and like you said we are still fledglings and can't protect them all the time."** Freohr asked.

"**A good question young one and to answer it; we will use a spell to hide ourselves in a space behind you. While there we are safe from all physical dangers and at the same time we can still teach without worry."** Umaroth explained.

So Eragon began diving out the Eldunari to the apprentices and once they were all divide, the Eldunari cast the spell that Eragon had used so many years ago when he left the vault of souls. Once they were all done everybody checked their things on the dragons to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.

Eragon climbed on Saphira and then turned to Blodhgarm, "I will leave the safety of the eggs and island to you and everybody else.".

"We will protect them well Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm said while giving a bow.

"**Come let us be off I wish to get this trip over with quickly."** Saphira said while taking off.

Everybody else started to take off after her and when they were all in the air Saphira started to fly toward Alagaesia with everybody following alongside her.

"**We are going home Saphira, after 10 years we are finally going home."** Eragon thought to Saphira.

Saphira gave a joyous roar as a response even as the students started to groan because of the Eldunari already starting their lessons.

Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh and their dragons started to laugh at the apprentices as they look to the horizon that seemed to shine at the riders as they returned to Alagaesia.

* * *

**(A/N)** Well this chapter is done and the riders are on their way to Alagaesia. Please remember to review. Be it just to say great/terrible chapter, add a suggestion, or ask a question. I will read all reviews and respond to them all in the story, so everybody gets some limelight lol. With that said, thank you for reading!**(A/N)**


End file.
